Gumbo Ya Ya
by BlueSnapDragon
Summary: On the way to New Orleans, Dean meets an unusual girl in a bar. He quickly finds out she's both a witch and a hunter. What's even weirder is Crowley wants her to make a deal with him but why? Dean, Sam, and Castiel runs back into her and her friends once down in New Orleans. They help them tackle a Voodoo Priestess. Will Dean learn what secret she's keeping or will it be too late?


Rain pounds against the black patent of 1967 Chevy and Paula's and speeds down the deserted highway. An old cassette tape fills the silence between the two brothers and one socially awkward angel. Sam is fast asleep leaving Dean and Cstiel alone to pass the time together.

"Dean, I really think you should stop," Castiel grunts, "the rain is only getting worse."

"Cas, for the hundredth time we are fine," Dean barks at Cas. His knuckles are turning white from gripping the steering wheel.

"It's dangerous to be driving in weather like this," Cas says.

"I've driven through worse," Dean tells Cas. Sam shifts a little in his seat. " And will you be quiet? Sam sleeping."

Castiel does not say another word, just sits and looks out the window trying to see what is beyond the rain. Dean glances back at Castiel for a few seconds. He looks back to the road. He keeps driving on through the down pour. Castiel reads each exit sigh they pass that were offering shelter, like motels and restaurants, from the rain. After a while, Dean glances down at the clock: 10:30. He had been driving for 13 hours that day. They were just finishing a case all the way up in Minnesota dealing with a vengeful ghost when Sam had gotten urgent call earlier today from one of Bobby's hunter friend down in New Orleans that is needing help with a voodoo curse.

A while down the road the rain finally began let up. Dean notices an exit sign for a small town, out of impulse he decides to take it. "Just to let you know, Cas, I'm pulling over because I'm hungry, not because of the rain," Dean turns slightly around to inform Castiel.

"That is a good decision, Dean. I could see you and Sam getting killed by a tornado because you don't follower basic driving rules," Castiel says. Dean shakes his head. After a mile or two, the rain slows to a stop.

"It's September, there aren't any tornadoes this time of year," Dean barks at him. He turns his head completely around to glare at Castiel.

"Weirder things have happened." Castiel is monotone with his reply. Dean gives Castiel an annoyed look. Dean starts to turn back around but before he could the Impala jolts down and then up quickly. Dean jumps, jolting the steering wheel to the left. There's a snap from underneath the car and the wheels were no longer obey Dean's directions. Dean brings car to a slow stop over on the shoulder of them slick black road. Dean curses as he slams his hand against the steering wheel. Sam, now awake, from bumping his head on the top ceiling of them Impala.

"What happened," Sam asks. He's rubbing his forehead.  
"Dean broke the car, probably because of the weather," Castiel leans forward from the back seat to explain, what he had felt, happen to Sam.

"No, it's the axle. It's snapped, it doesn't have anything to do with the weather." Dean turns off his car, un-clicks his seatbelt, and gets out to the diagnoses baby. Sam and Castiel follow. Dean checks underneath the car for several minutes with a small flickering flashlight. He hops up off the ground. "It's hard to tell with the lighting. We'll have to wait till morning.

"There is a town only a mile that way," Castiel points down the road, "and it's stopped raining."

"Thank god, Cas, I was so worried about the rain," Dean yells at Castiel.

"Dean, relax. The car will be fine. Cas is only trying to stay positive," Sam is calm, especially when it comes to cooling his brother down.

"I know," Dean barks, "but Sam you didn't hear him go on and on about the rain in the car. He would not shut up."

"I was worried about us being swept up by a tornado." Castiel looks hurt.

"Cas, there aren't any tornadoes in September," Sam explains again to Castiel.

Dean opens the door to the back seat of his Impala and pulls out two bags. He hands Sam his bag and keeps his own bag. "Save your breath Sammy, I've already tried explaining how the weather works down here." They start off down the road, walking quickly. Something seems to be pulling them to this town at the this very moment; something like destiny could be bringing them there.

They reached the town in no time at all but most places had already closed for the night except for a bar a diner and of course a few motels. They swung by the dinner and picked up a greasy burger and fries with some gooey slice of cherry pie for Dean and for Sam a large Greek salad. Then they headed to motel and rented a two bed room for the night. It didn't take them long to finish eating and they were in bed. Except for Castiel who decided to go on a walk.

After tossing and turning around for an hour, Dean decided that he wasn't going to sleep. He rolls out of the rockhard bed in the motel room, threw on his jeans and jacket and then headed out for the bar. The bar is fairly empty after a few people here and there. Dean takes a seat at the bar and orders a beer. Halfway through his second beard he notices a girl who is taking a seat a few stools away from him. She glances over to him with her icy blue eyes, they are heavy either from crying or lack of sleep. She orders a beer. As she waits she glances over at Dean again. Dean looks away quickly not to come across as creepy. A few seconds pass and Dean looks back at her. She's taking her strawberry blond hair down from a braid, she runs her fingers through her long hair, and then re-braids it.

Dean sat there studying her. For the first time is life could not figure out how old she was. She's young, almost too young to drink. And extremely too young to be drinking like him. He finds her very attracted. After taking the last swig of his beer, he gets up to take the stool next to her.

Dean sits there for a minute to order another beer and to think about what he wants to say to her. "Are you drinking to remember drinking to forget?" Dean finally asks her.

She cocks her head at him "What?" Her voice is sultry.

"I've been trying to figure out why I girl as pretty as you would be at the bar like this one so a late so late at night." He pauses. "It has to because you're trying to remember someone or trying to forget them." He takes a drink.

She sighs and takes a drink from her beer. "Drinking to forget nightmares." She looks straight into Dean's eyes. For a short second, he felt as if she was looking into his soul. She glances away. Dean looks down into his beer. He starts swishing the beer around. He thinks about everything that had happened to Sam and Dean over the past few years from freeing Lucifer to Sam's demon blood problem to him being in hell.

"I know the feeling," Dean sighs, "but you're way too young to be forgetting nightmares."

She shrugs, "It comes with the lifestyle," she forces a smile.

"What's the lifestyle?"

"Being a hunter."

"You're a hunter?" Dean raises an eyebrow. "Wait, how do you know I'm a hunter?"

"It's pretty easy to tell when someone is a hunter. I can normally tell by looking in your eyes. Hunters always carry their pain in their eyes." She pauses bringing her beer up to her lips. "And you have a lot of pain them." Dean gives her a weird look. "It has to do with reading people, which is something I do very well."

"Really?"

"I'll prove it," she smiles.

"Fine, what's that guy story?" Dean points to a middle aged bald man sitting alone in the corner booth. He's rolling a beer bottle between his hands. She sits there studying him.

"He has a gambling problem and is trying to decide to pay his bills or use his pay check in betting on the next game. His wife is mad at him and told him not to come home until he decides to stop, which he won't but will lie to her that he did." She finishes and takes another drink of her beer.

"How do I know you didn't just make that up?" Dean looks over at the man.

"Well, he's sitting at the booth with the best view of one of the biggest football game this year that's replaying from last weekend. He shakes his head every time the winning team scores. In his coat is a crinkled up envelope from a power company. Every once in a while he looks down at his wedding ring and twists it as if he has or is going to fail his wife." Dean stares at her. "If you don't believe me, go ask him yourself."

"I guess I'll believe you," Dean says finishing another beer. They sit there in silence for a few minutes.

"So what brings you to town?" She asks.

"We were just stopping for the night when my car's axel broke. You?" Dean replies.

"We just finished this case up in Nebraska with this cursed doll, we're headed down south for our next case."

"Cursed doll? I haven't heard of that one before," Dean laughs.

"Yeah, wasn't fun I'll tell ya. It was possessing this little girl and making her kill for it. It was a pain in the ass to kill," she tells Dean.

"A killer doll?" Dean laughs. "We were up in Minnesota taking care of werewolf but a killer doll makes a werewolf look like a puppy."

"You have no idea."

"What's your name," Dean asks her. He looks longingly at.

"Maddy," she extends her hands and he takes it. Dean opens his mouth but is interrupted by the door of the bar blowing off the hinges with a loud crash. Dean jumps but Maddy just turns around ever so casually. In the doorway is a lady dressed in tight black pants and a green ruffly blouse.

"There you are," she hisses, "we need to talk with you girlie." Her eyes flick black.

Maddy shrugs and says "No thanks." She ignores them and swivels back around to face the bar. Everyone else in the bar takes cover.

"We have your idiot friends," she yells at Maddy. Behind her two more demons pull two boys into view. They're both still in their pajamas. She turns back around. The shorter and skinner with wavy sandy blond hair boy waves to her. The other, who is much taller and bigger with curly black hair, boy gives him a glare.

"Really guys," Maddy rolls her eyes. She jumps down from the stool "Lets at least take this outside."

"What do these demons want?" Dean grabs her arm she pulls away from him.

"What do demons always want," she jokes, "to make deals." She heads out and Dean follows her out to the parking lot. The parking lot is dark, damp, and emptied but for a few cars here and there. They're only three demons in sight, two are holding Maddy's friends with a knife to their throats.

"I know we are being we were being followed," smirks the shorter of the two.

"Shut up Jackson," the other one barks.

"Eli, how did you two manage to get capture again," Maddy asks him.

"We were asleep and they sneak in and grabbed us," Eli grumbled. The she-demon noticed Dean standing behind Maddy.

"What are you doing with a Winchester?" Maddy turns to look a Dean and raises an eyebrow.

"You're Winchester?" She asks Dean.

He gives her a funny look. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Well… It's just-"

The demon coughs, "Sorry to interrupt but Crowley wants to make it another deal with you."

"Geez. How many times I have to say no to this man?" Maddy rubs her head.

"You don't understand, this time you'll have to make the deal," she nods back at her henchmen. They pushed the blade of closer to their necks.

"Why does Crowley want you to make deal with him," Dean whispers to her she doesn't answer him. Her eyes are fixed on her friends, they are relaxed unlike Dean's who's are panicked.

"Yeah that doesn't do anything," she calmly says.  
"You want your friends to die?" The she-demon tries not to sound astonished. The blades are push-up even closer to their throats almost drawing blood.

"Maddy!" Jackson yelled. Dean grabs her and spins her around.

"What are you doing?!"

"I know what I'm doing. They obviously don't know who they're dealing with." She turns back around. "I sure as hell don't need any deals from Crowley. Now let them go or I'll send you back to where the sun don't shine and the floor burns."

"You're in no position to be making the deal," says the she-demon.

"So you're not going to leave the alone?" She laughs again and shakes her head no.

"Suit yourself." Maddy sticks her hands up and point of them, as if they were guns, at the demons who were holding Eli and Jackson.

"What are you going to do?" Dean shouts at her. She doesn't pay him any attention. She pushes her thumb down. Out of nowhere to bolts of lightning strike down where the two demons were standing. They fall to the ground like a sack of potatoes. The she-demon jumps backwards. Dean practically falls down. He looks up Maddy with wide eyes.

"You're...you're...a witch?" Dean huffs.

"Crowley really didn't warn you about me," Maddy laughs a little to herself. She pulls out her phone from her back pocket. She pushes the play button. It's the recording of what sounded like babble. Within 10 seconds the she-demon started screaming and her and the two who were laying on the ground start spazzing as if they were having a seizure. Within five more seconds cloud of black smoke bursts through their mouth and disappeared into the sky. The she-demon's host body falls to the ground.

Maddy walks forward to the woman's still body. Jackson and Eli are both checking the pulse of the host bodies of the demons. Maddy bends down to check the woman. Dean just stands there in amazement.

"I'll go call the paramedics," Eli tells them. He gets up and steps off to the side. With this phone in hand. Jackson stands up and walks over to Maddy by rubbing his neck.

"That was way too close for comfort."

"Stop being such a baby, Jack. I wasn't going to let them hurt you." She rolls her eyes at him.

Dean is still standing there looking at them, "Excuse me." They turn and look towards him. "What the hell just happened?"

"Right I forgot you were there," Maddy says to herself.

Jackson points at Dean, "Yeah what are you doing with the Winchester?"

"I found him in the bar. I knew that he was a hunter but not a Winchester." She explains.

"You're witch?" Dean asks again.

"Yes..." she draws it out.

"And a hunter?"

"Your two for two."

"That's not possible, witches are evil." Jackson and Maddy turn and look at each other and burst about and laughter.

Eli returns. "We better get going," he points down the street, "you know, before it gets fuzzy here." They laugh again."

"At least we finally dealt with our stockers," Jackson jokes. Eli, Jackson, and Maddy turn start walking off, leaving Dean in the wet parking lot alone.

"Wait!" he shouted running after to her. "Explain to me why shouldn't be killing you right now." He threatened Maddy.

"Whoa, back off buster," Eli steps in between Dean and her.

"It's alright Eli," she pulls him out of the way, "you reacted about the same way. Which Winchester are you anyways?"

"We really don't have time for this," Jackson tugs on Maddy's jacket.

"Go get everything pack up then. I won't be too long,. she orders them.

"I don't trust this guy," Eli glares at Dean, "but I know you can handle yourself." Eli and Jackson run off.

"Anyways, who are you?" She focuses her attention back to him.

"I'm Dean."

"Well, Dean, magic is all about the intent. If I intend to save someone by using my magic then obviously I'm good. But if I use my magic for evil...It's just like any other person really," she tries to explain. "It's pretty simple if you just think about it." They start to walk away from the crime scene.

"I still don't understand, don't witch get their powers from worshiping demons or something," Dean asks.

"That is one way but that's not my way. I draw my magic from nature just like. There isn't any shifty about that." He glares at her. "Fine what about your brother and his demon blood powers, we've heard stories about him and what he did but I thought he was doing what he felt was good. It was understandable. I've never hurt anyone who was innocent, could you actually say the same?"

"What are you trying to say," Dean is offended.

"That I, like you and your brother, am only human," she replies. Then she suddenly turns her head and looks to the sky. "Who is that?" She whispers to herself. Castiel appears to the right of Dean. Dean flinches.

"Dean, we don't have time for you to be wooing some girl," Castiel grunts. "I think there's demons somewhere near by."

"That's not what I'm doing," Dean throws his hand to his forehead. "She already took care of them, anyways."

"Who this girl, Dean?" Castiel sizes her up.

"You're an angel?" Maddy asks before Dean could spit out a word.

"Yes...?" Castiel squints his eyes at her.

"And she's a witch, Cas," Dean informs.

"Why aren't you trying to kill her," Castiel looks back at Dean.

"I'm also a hunter," she explains to Castiel. Sirens flash off the glass window of the toolshop. "Well I really must be going Dean and you trenchcoat wearing angel. I'm sure you guys around." She put two fingers up to her head and salutes them while walking off. Castiel watches as she walks down the street and out of view.

"What are you thinking about Cas?"

"How did you meet this girl?" He asks.

Dean goes over, in detail, how he met Maddy and about how demons threatened to kill her mom. "I wonder why Crowley wants her to make a deal with him." Castiel thinks to himself. "What are you thinking about?"

"It seems weird..." Castiel trials off.

"What? About her being a hunter and a witch? I still find it hard to believe." They start back to the motel.

"No, she isn't the first Goodwitch…I've never have meet one. They're rare. There's something else about her that seemed...off...What do you say her name was?"

"Maddy. Why do you say that?"

"Not sure yet," Castiel says. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Where are you going?" Dean asks but it's too late. Castiel has already disappeared, leaving Dean alone. He heads back to the motel room. Sam is still fast asleep. Dean rolls into bed. He lies awake replaying everything that happened earlier that night. An hour later he finally falls asleep.

~BlueSnapDragon

PS please let me know what you think!


End file.
